


Clamped Together

by animewriter



Category: CLAMP - Works, Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug, Tokyo Babylon, Total Drama Island, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X/1999, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WHo will win? WHo will lose? Who will fall in love first? a total Drama Island Parody with insanity and suspense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clamped Together

The dock was dingy at best and looked like it was about to fall apart but that didn't seem to bother Yuko as she stood in front of the unseen cameras. "I would like to welcome you all to the very first episode of Clamped together." She said demurely. "Now if everyone is a little disappointed it's only because ..i told them that they were going to first class resort." She said with a laugh. "How silly of me. I must of made a mistake." She sneered with a sly look in her eyes.

The camera panned out and focused on a on coming boat. "Oh look its our first victim ...oh I mean Contestant...Hideki Motosuwa"

The boat stopped and out came a simple looking brown haired 18 year old in a baggy green shirt and faded blue jeans. "Man..I know i am from the country and have never left home but...I am pretty sure this is not first class...or is it?" Hideki asked dumbly.

"Oh no you are not wrong. This place is a dump." Yuko assured as she pushed him to the side nearly knocking him over. "Now go stand over there and wait for the others."

Next contestant came with an equally oblivious look on her face. The blue eyed blonde had eyes as vacant as a dolls and was just was pale and perfect as one. Her dress was even complex and one you would expect on a doll."Chi..is confused..." Chi said looking around.

"I am sure you are dear..now why don't you go stand by the nice young man over there." She said gently. "Let's hope have some more intelligent people coming." she whispered to the camera man as Chi blushed as Hideki clearly checked her out.

Squealing could be heard coming from the next boat as it arrived. A pair of identical looking raven haired twins stepped out. One was clearly a female though and was wearing a white dress with a cross on it. SHe was also the one squealing in excitment. The other was also wearing a simple looking black shirt with a red coat and matching black hat with a red ribbon around it. On her hands were black gloves. "This isn't too bad." Subaru said softly as he looked around. "I know it's so exciting." Hokuto squealed.

"Ah the ever inseparable Sumeragi twins. Subaru and Hokuto, please go join the other two." Yuko said with a wave.

"Thanks..I am so excited. Subaru We are going to be on tv!" Hokuto said as she pulled her twin brother along.

"Ah speaking of siblings here comes our next contestents Brother and younger sister Toya and Sakura Kinomoto." Yuko said with a grin as a tall messy brown haired well built 17 year old who had his arm around his younger sister who like her older brother was in a school uniform. "Why..are you still in your uniforms?" Yuko asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Because squirt here..made us late for the boat." Toya snorted. "Doesn't matter though..she will be going home before the week is out."

"Shut up big brother!" Sakura huffed. "You are the one who had to make your hair so perfectly messy." The two continued to bicker all the way over to the waiting four.

"Next contestant is one of out eldest yet. An animal Vet Seishirou Sakurazuka" Yuko said as the newest member bowed. Once he straightened he fixed his glasses. "Charmed i am sure." Seishirou said giving Subaru a wink causing the young teen to shiver.

"Now keep your hands to yourself Mr. Sakurazuka..don't forget you are still on parol." Yuko reminded lightly. It was almost no surprise that the group shied away from the man who only continued to smile happily.

"Right...well next contestant Shizuka Doumeki please step over there."Yuko said coyly to the handsome raven haired boy who looked on with a disinterested expression on his face.

"You didn't tell me that this was a camp..you told me that i was going to a temple for a match making ..whats with all the camera's?" He asked with a frown.

"Oh yea..i kinda lied..you are in a reality tv show." Yuko smirked only for it to drop when Doumeki turned and started to go back on the ship. "Wait..no don't be hasty." she said getting in front of him. "After all you signed a contract." She reminded waving the document in front of him.

"Yea for a mariage not some boring tv show." He reminded pushing the papers out of his face. "I came here expecting to prepare for a two year engagement..how disappointing."

"Oh come now Doumeki you are 16 years old." Yuko said with a laugh. "Still I promise that if you join in on the fun..and last say..at least most of the way through..you can marry whomever you want in the game." SHe bargained. Doumeki seemed to consider. "WHoever I want?" HE asked with a serious contemplating look on his face. "Yes..whoever you want."

"Good ..than..I pick..that kid right there..he looks cute enough." HE said pointing to a sputtering raven in glasses who had just arrived.

"It's a deal." Yuuko said with out hesitation.

"Yuuko! You can't seriously be agreeing to this!" Kimihiro Watanuki sputtered.

"He is loud..but he will do." Doumeki said walking over to the group.

"Awe why don't you go stand by your future husband." Yuuko teased the small speckled raven.

"This..is not over!" Watanuki Protested.

"I am sure..now go you are hogging the spot light. Isn't he ?" Yuuko cooed to which the camera bobbed with a resounding giggle.

The next a young man in shades stepped off the boat and looked around seeming impressed. "Nice..this is going to be fun." He whistled.

" And i am sure you will have fun Fuma" Yuuko said as he joined the others.

A moody looking teen dressed in all black stepped out next..clearly wanting to be anywhere put here. "Kamui Shiro please join the others and try to at least attempt to look like you are enjoying yourself. You don't want to get wrinkles on that pretty pretty face." Yuuko tutted as the other only scowled. Nine others soon joined..A happy yet mysterious hyper blonde named Fai, A grumpy Ninja Named Kurogane,A young man named Syaoran who was the same age as Sakura,A mildy interested Rikuo who came with his boyfriend Kazahaya Kudo who looked seemed very happy to be there. A grey haired young Teen named Yukio, A over zeleous girl named tomoyo young man named Kakei and a mysterious man named Sagia.

"Alright now that everyone is here, let's split you all into two teams. First team which is TEAM:Tsubasa Shall be Fai,Kurogane,Toya,Rikou,Kazahaya, Kamui,Syaoron,Watanuki,kakei, and Yukio. On the second Team..Team Clover shall be Subaru and his lovely twin sister, Fuma,Seishrou,Doumeki,Sakura,Chi,Hideki,Tomoyo,and Sagia.

"Now that is out of the way,Let's talk about the basis of Clamped together. There will be many challenges through out the 6 weeks each challenge will have end with either immunity or elimeation. Losing team shall have to vote one of their own team mates off the show, Also there are hundreds of camera's all around camp including the one in the confession both which is to be used for rants, personal thoughts or of course confessions. Now why don't some of you go try it out before you head off to bed." Yuuko said with a wink.

"To be Honest I was..and well still am kinda disappointed. I mean..I was expecting a resort!" Sakura pouted.

"I am only here to make sure that the Squirt stays out of trouble." Toya shrugged.

"At first i was angry at her for lying to me about the whole bride thing..but when i found out i could have that annoying but cute Kimihiro..well let's just say I felt better." Doumeki grinned.

"I am going to kill her and That oaf if they think they can make me agree to this..No..I am going to make sure he doesn't even last through one challenge. I am going to make him think twice about even looking at me!" Watanuki ranted,

"HE really is loud," Doumeki said flatly. "But I like them when they are full of fire,hopefully he can cook."

"I can't decide which is more annoying this show...or that blonde on my team...whats his name? Fairy? Huh..its Fai? Psh Whatever...I am only here because if i leave my dad will make me go to boot camp, Like hell i am going to do that." Kurogane scowled. "I already graduated from that...twice. Not that it seems to stick."

"That red eyed cutie is such a bad boy..i hope he bats for my team..if you catch my drift." Fai said with a wink.

"I was a little sad about being on a different team than my Husband but than i realized...this could work to our advantage..maybe if they plead i will play nice." Kakei smirked already plotting.

"I am uncomfortable...about one of my team mates...that vet..he keeps looking at me like i am his dinner..." Subaru shivered.

"I would just like to state that before this show is over Subaru's Virginity shall be mine." Seishirou smirked licking his lips.

"Chi?"

"I promised my family i would win this and bring further honor to my family," Syaoron said giving the camera a slight bow.

"Something about That Fuma guy..just pisses me off...I don't know why..but i do know i am going to destroy him." Kamui said crossing his arms. "Just as i am going to destroy everyone else. That money is mine"

Kazahaya and Rikou ignored the camera as they made out in the booth.

"There are so many nice and interesting people here, I can't wait to start tomorrow," Yukio said softly with an easy going smile. "It is going to be so much fun."

"Well You have met the contestants but who will last..who will get voted off first? Find out next time on clamped together!"


End file.
